HOME
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Rin sakit? Vocaloid lain sedang konser? Sepertinya hanya Len yang bisa di andalkan. / Warning: Lemon, no Incest


**HOME**

**Rated MA**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: LenxRin**

**Disclamer: Yamaha Corp, dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Story: Go Minami Asuka Bi**

**NP: Disini umur Kagamine Twins 18 tahun, dan mereka bukan saudara. jadi No incest. Miku 19 tahun, dan yang lain 21 keatas.**

~(o.o)~

"Tadaima."

Len menutup pintu asrama para Vocaloid setelah ia melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Baju casual dengan baju berserta jaket ditambah celana yang semuanya bernuansa kuning itu membalut tubuhnya. Dua kantung belanjaan berisikan bahan makanan ia genggam dengan tangan kanan. Tak hanya kantung belanjaan, sebuah tas kulit ia pegangi dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong.

Hari ini Len pulang leboh meski ada pengambilan suara karena ia mendapatkan kabar, bahwa salah satu partner kerjanya tengah demam dan para anggota Vocaloid lainnya sedang konser Internasional. Sejujurnya Len sedikit kesal saat dimintai tolong. Masalahnya, hanya Len dan Rin sajalah yang tidak mendapat bagian dalam konser beberapa bulan belakangan. Tapi, mengingat partner kerja sekaligus gadis yang ia sukai itu tengah sakit, Len pun mengalah dan pulang untuk merawatnya.

Hening.

"Rin, aku pulang."

Hening

Len mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu tahu kalau asrama Vocaloid memang cukup luas, dan bahkan terlihat seperti mansion. Tapi, mengapa teriakannya tidak dibalas oleh Rin? Ah, mungkin ia sedang tidur siang, pikir Len positif. Tanpa mau berpikir negatif, Len pun membuka kedua sepatu luar ruangannya, dan berniat untuk berganti dengan sepatu dalam ruangan. Namun, saat ia hendak mengambil sepatu dalam ruangannya, pandangan Len teralihkan pada surai Honey Blonde yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

Sebuah senyum Len berikan sebelum berkata, "ku kira kau sedang tidur, Rin," Len mengangkat sedikit kantung belanjaan ditangannya sebelum menlanjutkan perkataan. "Aku membeli beberapa jeruk, dan komik untuk kita ba-." Sebuah pelukan dari Rin membuat Len berhenti berbicara. Pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut dengan pelukan Rin saat ini.

"Panas."

Nafas hangat Rin menerpa kulit leher Len. "Baiklah, kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku akan mencarikan es batu untuk mendinginkanmu," dan untuk kepalanya. Padahal Rin sedang sakit, tapi pikirannya malah kemana-mana hanya karena nafas Rin di lehernya.

"Haus."

Entah mengapa ucapan Rin kali ini malah terkesan mendesah di telinga Len. "Aku akan membuatkanmu jus jeruk. Jadi, lepaskan aku dulu, Okay?" Pinta Len yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindar dari penyerangan ke imannya.

Rin menggeleng kecil dalam pelukannya. "Haus. Aku mau sekarang!"

Ctak! Sret ...

Mendengar dua suara yang begitu cepat dan merasa celananya mengendur, Len pun melihat ke arah celananya. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat tangan Len berusaha menghentikannya tanpa perduli saat seluruh belanjaan berhamburan dilantai. Untuk saat ini, pemuda itu hanya berusaha mencoba untuk mencegah agar tangan Rin tidak melepaskan celana dan boxernya sekaligus dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?"

"Haus."

Len tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Rin, tapi Len mengerti dengan rasa haus saat ini. Saat Len masih fokus mencegah Rin menurunkan celananya. Tangan kiri Rin kini melepas pelukannya pada Len, lalu gadis itu malah terkulai lemas hingga ia jatuh duduk di atas lantai. Len tidak bisa menangkap gadis itu, karena fokusnya tadi hanya usaha Rin yang ingin melepaskan celana Len. Saat gadis itu jatuh terduduk di hadapannya, Len kembali khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" Rasa khawatir Len mengalahkan rasa perdulinya, bahkan celananya yang sudah turun hingga pertengahan paha pun, ia tidak perdulikan. Len membungkuk lalu menyentuh dahi Rin yang tertutup rambut. "Kau demam tinggi!"

"Panas."

Rin mendongak menatap Len dengan pandangan seakan memohon pada pemuda itu hingga membuatnya terpaku. Sejujurnya, Len merasa pandangan Rin saat ini terlihat agak kosong. Bahkan, sampai fokusnya Len pada Rin, Len tidak menyadari tangan Rin yang mulai menggapai celana boxernya. Saat tangan Rin menarik turun boxernya, saat itulah Len tersadar. Tapi, semua itu telah terlambat. Tangan Rin sudah menggenggam batang lemas di selangkangannya.

"He-Hey, Rin. Tolong lepaskan itu, dan jadi anak baik, Okay?" Bukannya melepaskan, Rin lebih memilih untuk meremat kuat batang lemas itu hingga membuat Len meringis seraya memegang bahu Rin. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menurut! Tolong lepaskan, Rin! Itu sakit!"

Len bernafas lega saat genggaman Rin mulai mengendur, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rin mulai meremas-remas batang lemas itu dengan kencang yang membuat Len kembali meringis. "Arggh! Hentikan, Rin! Kau akan membuatnya hancur jika seperti ini! Pelan-pelan, Rin!"

Mengerti dengan permintaan Len, Rin pun mulai meremas dengan lembut seiring waktu. Niatnya Len ingin bernafas lega, tapi remasan lembut Rin kali ini mulai menjadi bumerang baginya. Saat rasa sakit perlahan menghilang, Len mulai meresponnya menjadi kenikmatan. Ingin rasanya ia memaki dirinya, ia tidak boleh sampai terangsang di hadapan Rin, tapi lagi-lagi Len terlambat. Meski Len menahann mati-matian, tapi adik kecil Len kini sudah terbangun dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Rin terdiam menatapnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Air?"

"He?"

"Susu?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Rin?"

"Haus."

Setelah berkata hal tidak dapat di mengerti, Len yang masih kebingungan kini dikejutkan kembali dengan nafas hangat dan kelembaban pada penisnya yang membuatnya mendesis nikmat. Namun, Len kembali meringis saat gigi Rin menggores kulitnya tatkala ia memajukan kepala. "Akh! Rin! Jangan gigimu! Buka mulutmu lebih besar lagi."

Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya bagi Rin, maka dari itu ia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan adiknya dengan baik. Buktinya, saat Len meminta, Rin mengikuti intruksi, bahkan sekarang gadis itu mulai memaju mundurkan kepala tanpa membiarkan giginya menggores Len. Saat rasa nikmat mulai kembali menjalar, Len pun melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Rin lalu menyenderkan diri pada pintu di belakang.

Kali ini, Len mulai bisa merasakan lidah Rin yang ikut bermain pada kepala penisnya. Selagi gadis itu mengulumnya, Rin juga mengusapkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Len, dan sesekali ia bermain pada kedua lubang disana yang membuat Len mendesah. Tangan kanan Rin menggapai batang penis Len yang tak terjangkau oleh mulut karena ukurannya cukup panjang. Perlahan ia mulai mengikut sertakan tangannya untuk mengocok Len pelan.

"Sshh ... Rin ... Kau benar-benar pintar." Menikmati permainan Rin, tanpa sadar pinggul Len mulai maju-mundur menggali kenikmatan lebih dalam.

Saliva mulai keluar dari sela bibir Rin yang membuatnya semakin sexy di mata Len. Sebuah usapan Len berikan pada kepala Rin untuk menghargai usaha gadis itu terlebih saat dia mulai menambahkan tangan untuk memijat buah menggelantung dibawah sana. Sejujurnya ia tak mau melakukan hal terhadap Rin. Tapi, bukankah ini Rin yang menginginkannya? Jadi bukan salahnya 'kan?

"Mpphh ... Nnhh ... Mmhh ..."

Desahan terdengar dari mulut Rin semakin jelas di telinga Len. Penisnya berkedut dan semakin keras tatkala desahan merdu itu melantun dari bibir gadis dicintainya. Pinggulnya mulai bermain di irama yang lebih cepat dibanding kuluman Rin. Saliva bercampur pre-cum mengalir lebih banyak karena pergerakan pinggul. Len semakin mencari ujung dari segalanya.

"Ah! Keluar! Keluar!"

Kedua tangan Len memegangi kepala Rin, kendali diambil alih. Pinggul semakin cepat bergerak tanpa memperdulikan air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata si gadis. Tangan mungil menggenggam tangan Len yang menahan kepala, meminta dilepaskan. Pinggul berhenti tak kala menyentakkan seluruh batang keras itu hingga ke tenggorokan. Diiringi dengan membungkuk gemetar merasakan nikmat, jutaan benih menembak langsung ke kerongkongan.

Rin melepaskan paksa tangan Len yang menahan kepalanya. Kepala melepaskan batang keras yang masih menembak tanpa perduli lantai dan pakaian akan kotor. Percuma memerdulikan lantai, gadis itu pun menambah kotor dengan memuntahkan cairan dalam mulut. Tenggorokan terasa sakit yang membuat Rin terbaktuk karena tidak siap dengan perlakuan Len. Setelah 4 kali menembak diluar, Len tak dapat mengatur pernafasannya beberapa waktu. Saat kembali sadar, suara batuk membuat rasa bersalah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?"

Tubuh lengket dan kotor di hadapan membuat Len membungkuk di depan Rin. Len merapihkan poni panjang gadisnya ke belakang telinga sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Rin. Genangan air mata di sudut mata, mata memelas, wajah merona entah karena demam atau yang lain, dan cairan sperma di sudut bibir juga beberapa mengenai rambut. Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak diskusi. Wajah kotor nan memelas terlihat seksi di matanya.

"Arggh! Persetan dengan menahan diri!" Len memegang tangan Rin dan menariknya hingga gadis itu kembali berdiri. Dorongan kuat ia berikan hingga tubuh bagian depan Rin menabrak pintu agak sedikit kencang. Dengan sekali tarikan, celana piyama dan celana dalam Rin pun dilepaskan. "Jangan salahkan diriku! Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa menahannya."

Bokong ditarik hingga membuat Rin sedikit membungkuk seraya bertumpu pada pintu. Vagina dengan bulu halus menjadi incaran. Len memegang penisnya lalu ia gesekkan pada bibir luar Vagina yang memberikankannya rasa geli bercampur nikmat. Pelumas melapisi batang keras yang membuatnya licin. Meski ragu, batang Len sudah berhenti menggesek dan berdiam pada lubang kecil yang akan menjadi tempat penyatuan mereka.

Pinggul menekan batang keras agar masuk ke dalam lubang kecil tersebut. Agak susah, dan menjepit kuat yang membuatnya terasa sakit, tapi nikmat. Pinggul menarik batang keras itu hingga kepala, lalu kembali menekannya lebih kuat hingga penghalang di dalam sana robek. Teriakan kesakitan membuat Len berhenti bergerak lalu menutup bibir Rin dengan tangan kanannya. Cakaran pada pintu membuat Len mengetahui betapa sakit rasanya.

"Pelankan suaramu! Suaramu bisa memanggilkan Vocaloid lain di mansion sebelah!"

Len tahu kalau gadis itu kesakitan, tapi ia juga merasakan sakit akibat jepitan kuat Rin. Setelah isakan Rin mulai memelan, Len melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Rin. Len kembali menegankan tubuhnnya sebelum melihat kearah penyatuan mereka. Darah merembes keluar dari sela penyatuan hingga menetes di lantai. Helaan nafas Len menjadi ketetapan hati untuk melanjutkannya.

"Akh! Sakit!"

Telinga Len seakan ditulikan dari erangan kesakitan Rin saat ia mulai bergerak perlahan. Pijatan dinding vagina yang mencengkram membuatnya terbiasa, dan rasa nikmat mendominasi segalanya. Rasa panas dan nikmat yang Len rasakan saat ini melebihi saat Rin mengulumnya tadi. Dia sudah tidak mau tahu dengan rasa panas didalamnya memang sana yang entah karena demam atau memang terasa seperti ini. Namun, Len hanya tahu bahwa hal ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Nnhhh ... Ahh ..."

Erangan kesakitan mulai berganti dengan desahan nikmat. Desahan demi desahan melantun di telinga Len seperti melodi. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak cepat saat ia yakin kalau wanitanya ini sudah menikmati permainan yang Len berikan.

"Lebih dalammhh ... Angghh ... Ahhnnn ..."

Desahan Rin terdengar lebih jelas saat Len mengikuti permintaannya. Batang kerasnya masuk lebih dalam hingga menumbuk mulut rahim Rin. Setiap ia menumbuk titik tersebut, desahan Rin semakin tidak karuan. Nafas tidak beraturan saling bersahutan diantara mereka. Keringat mulai menyatu satu sama lain.

"Ra-rasanya begitu nikmat Aahhh ... Tu-tubuhku menjadi lemas nnnhh ..."

Len mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Tapi, saat tubuh mungil itu merosot perlahan, Len menangkapnya. Akhirnya Len mengerti apa maksud Rin. Meski sekarang Rin tengah mabuk, tapi tetap saja ia sedang demam. Tubuh mungil itu sudah tidak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri. Len lupa kalau Rin sedang sakit.

Tanpa ingin melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Len memutar tubuh Rin agar menghadapnya. Kedua tangan dan kaki ia kalungkan pada leher juga pinggangnya layaknya menggedong seorang anak kecil yang akan ditidurkan. Dibiarkannya wanita itu bersender pada bahu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tapi, saat hentakan kembali menghantam vagina, Rin tersentak dan secara otomatis mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Len. Len menjilat spermanya yang masih terlihat disudut bibir Rin.

"Ahhnnn ... Pusing ... Nnhhh ... Biarkan aku istirahat nnhh ..."

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Rin, Len malah mempercepat gerakannya, "Ini terlalu cepat untuk beristirahat, Rin," Len tersenyum melihat Rin memejamkan mata seraya mendesah saat ia menaikan temponya. "Lagipula, kau harus bertanggung jawab setelah membuatnya bangun."

"Ungghh ... Kau jahat ... Ouhh ... Aahh ..."

Len menyenderkan tubuh Rin pada pintu sambil terus menggenjotnya. Tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi membantu tangan kiri untuk menahan tubuh Rin dengan memegangi bokong kini beralih pada piyamanya. Satu per satu kancing piyama terlepas begitu saja hingga menampilkan payudara tanpa bra didalamnya. Tanpa mau memperdulikan tentang memakai bra atau tidak, Len membungkuk dan melahap payudara kanan Rin. Pelukan erat pada kepalanya Len rasakan sesaat ia memasukan payudara kenyal tersebut ia hisap.

"Ouhh ... Ahhh ... Len ..."

Saat namanya disebut bersamaan dengan desahan, entah mengapa batangnya berdenyut senang. Adiknya semakin membesar dibawah sana. Lagi, Len ingin namanya terus disebut. Gigi memilin puting merah muda hingga mendapatkan jepitan pada batang keras Len. Rasa nikmat meruntuhkan batas pertahannya. Ia melepaskan payudara Rin dan menatap wanitanya.

"Sshh ... Rin, berhenti menjepitku seperti ini! Kau akan membuatku keluar."

"Ahhh ... Membesar ... Uhhh ... Lebih cepat, Lennnhh ..."

Sepertinya Rin juga dapat merasakan adiknya yang semakin besar. Namun, meski sudah diberi peringatan, jepitan itu tidak melonggar. Akses penyatuan mereka semakin licin membuat Len yakin kalau Rin akan segera keluar juga.

"Ri-Rin ... Nghh ... Bolehkah?" Tidak ada jawaban. Wanitanya terus saja mendesah tanpa menjawabnya. "Ahh ... Rin ... Jawablah! Ungghh ... Ini akan keluar ..."

"Uhhh ... Len ... Len ... Aaaahhhnn ..."

Batang keras itu dijepit semakin kencang. Cairan melapisi batangnya hingga keluar dari sela penyatuan. Bibir digigit mencoba untuk bertahan agar tidak ikut keluar. Setidaknya Len masih memikirkan Rin jika ia sampai keluar didalam tanpa persetujuan wanita itu. Tapi, remasan demi remasan membuat ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan terburu-buru Len menurunkan kedua kaki Rin agar ia bisa bisa mengeluarkannya diluar, dan mendekap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ahhh ... Si-sial!"

Namun, saat kaki Rin turun, tubuh Rin yang lebih pendek darinya malah menekan penis Len lebih dalam saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Hal itu membuat benda keras itu menembak sperma langsung kedalam rahim. Len segera menarik keluar penisnya yang masih menyembur hingga mengenai bibir luar vagina Rin. Dengan tangan kirinya, Len segera mengarahkan penis pada tubuh Rin seraya memijatnya agar seluruh isi di dalam pun keluar hingga menciptakan dua semburan lagi. Memang tidak banyak, karena ia cukup banyak mengeluarkannya didalam tadi.

Len mendudukan dirinya dan Rin diatas lantai seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Rin yang tertidur ia biarkan bersandar pada pintu. Pandangan Len kini turun pada cairan kental bercampur darah yang keluar dari vagina Rin. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi keterlambatannya tadi. Ia harus memikirkan kata-kata untuk Rin saat wanita itu terbangun nanti.

Kini ia beralih pada dahi Rin. Len menyibak poni Rin lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi wanita blonde itu. "Sepertinya sudah turun." Suhu badan Rin nampaknya sudah turun dibanding saat pertama ia menyentuhnya.

Len bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia memakai kembali celananya sebelum memunguti pakaian Rin. Saat mata Le teralih pada ceceran spermanya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Ia harus membereskan semua ini sebelum para Vocaloid lainnya kembali. Setidaknya, ini cukup menjadi rahasia mereka saja.

Mungkin ...

**_OWARI_**

**Yo! Kembali lagi bersama saya.**

**Kali ini, dengan otak nista, saya mempersembahkan fic Oneshoot mesum. Yah, bukan tanpa alasan. Saya hanya ingin menulis ff Mature untuk kembali melatih cara penulisan saya untuk ff mature. Soalnya, ff saya yang bersambung, kayanya bakalan ada adegan dewasanya jadi sebelum itu saya buat dulu.**

**Oh ya, jangan di close dulu. Ada tambahan**

**_Omake_**

"Kami pulang, Len, Rin."

Suara cempreng khas diva utama para Vocaloid pun membahana di dalam mansion saat ia membuka pintu. Para penghuni masion baru kembali dari aktifitas tournya yang cukup melelahkan. Beberapa tas koper, dan tas belanjaan terlihat di tangan mereka saat masuk. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah mereka tidak melupakan dua anggota termuda yang ditinggalkan. Meski kedua anggota termuda itu tidak menyambut mereka

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Kau ketularan bodohnya Kaito, Miku?" Kata Meiko menanggapi perkataan Miku.

"Mengapa aku selalu dijadikan sasaran?"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

"Mungkin Len sedang mengurus Rin sekarang. Bukannya kita yang menyuruh Len menemani Rin?" Kata Luka.

"Kau benar, Luka-_N__ee_."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan membuatkan kalian terong goreng."

"Tidak, Terima Kasih," Jawab yang lain serempak saat mendengar masakan yang akan dimasak Gakupo lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

**(owo)**

"Are?"

"Ada apa Meiko-_Nee_?"

"Mengapa coklatku ada disini? Padahal aku berniat memakannya nanti."

Miku mengambil bungkus coklat yang ada di meja ruang santai dan membacanya. "Wow, kadar alkoholnya lumayan tinggi untuk sekotak coklat."

"Yah, maka dari itu aku berniat memakannya sendiri nanti," Meiko mengambil bungkus coklat itu dari tangan Miku. "Tapi, siapa yang memakannya?"

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memakan coklat itu."

Kedua kepala berbeda warna rambut itu pun mengarahkan pandangan pada Kaito yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang CCTV seraya melihat ke dalam. Meiko dan Miku saling berpandangan sebelum berjalan ke ruang CCTV. Di dalam ruang tersebut, Gakupo dan Luka terlihat tengah mengecek keadaan dilayar. Setidaknya, walau mereka pergi begitu lama, mereka bisa memantau kedua adik mereka dengan CCTV. Takutnya ada pencuri, pembunuh atau mungkin penguntit masuk dan mengusik kedua adiknya. Maka dari itu mereka memasang beberapa CCTV tambahan tanpa memberitahu Len maupun Rin.

Kaito menunjuk layar televisi pemantau yang memberi gambaran dimana Rin tengah memakan coklat Meiko. "Dasar tikus kecil. Kau selalu tau dimana kami menyembunyikan coklat, he?" Kata Meiko.

"Lihat-lihat! Rin mulai mabuk," Luka menunjuk Rin yang mulai bertingkah aneh di dalam rekaman CCTV.

"Tingkahnya seperti kucing saja."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Gakupo," untuk kali ini Luka menyutujui pemikiran Gakupo.

"Hmm? Tunggu! Rin mau kemana?" Tanya Meiko saat melihat pergerakan Rin yang seperti mendengar sesuatu lalu pergi begitu saja. "Coba kau ganti ke rekaman lain, Gakupo."

Gakupo menuruti perkataan Meiko dan melihat satu persatu rekaman CCTV di mansion. Tangannya berhenti mencari tatkala menangkap sosok Len yang terlihat membuka pintu dengan membawa belanjaan. Tak lama, Rin mulai terlihat dalam rekaman CCTV tersebut. Langkahnya yang tidak tegap hingga memeluk Len menjadi perhatian ke lima diva Vocaloid.

"Wah, ternyata Rin agresif juga."

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Bodoh!" Meiko memukul kepala Gakupo yang mulai berpikiran mesum.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Miku.

Terlihat posisi Rin tengah berjongkok membelakangi CCTV seraya memperdebatkan sesuatu dengan Len. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dan perdebatkan, tapi terlihat Len mulai mengalah dan berhenti berdebat. Mereka dapat melihat Len membungkuk memegangi bahu Rin dengan wajah kesakitan, dan kembali berubah tenang. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi karena Rin menghalangi pandangan mereka. Tapi, saat Rin mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mereka mulai curiga. Tepat saat Rin jatuh terduduk seraya batuk-batuk, mereka mengerti.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya," Kata Kaito seraya menutup mata Miku.

"Hee? Apa-apa? Ada apa?" Beruntung Kaito bertindak cepat sehingga Miku tidak bisa melihat kelakuan kedua adik seangkatannya.

Gakupo bersiul melihat adegan dewasa dalam rekaman. "Rin benar-benar Agresif."

Rekaman itu masih terus berjalan

_Ctak!_

Seluruh mata menatap Luka kecuali Miku, selaku orang yang mematikan televisi pemantau langsung dari saklarnya. "Tidak baik mengintip privasi orang," kata Luka yang membuat kecewa, tapi kata bijaknya itu pun pupus saat sebuah senyuman ia berikan. "Lebih baik kita buatkan pesta untuk pasangan baru kita, setuju?"

"Aku suka idemu, Luka!" Jawab Meiko dengan bahagia. "Aku akan membeli beberapa sake untuk merayakannya!"

"Ayo membuat pesta terbaik untuk pasangan baru kita!"

"Ho!" Jawab semua orang serempak kecuali Miku yang masih kebingungan.

**TAMAT**


End file.
